nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockdown
Lockdown is Magma-Man's second zombie map. It is the first map in the Lies storyline, set in San Kan City during the year 2039. It was later reimagined as Lethal Lockdown. Opening Cutscene Lockdown features a cutscene for the loading screen, like Nacht der Untoten and "Five". Keep in mind while your reading this is a very fast paced cutscene with whatever action music you want to imagine being played until they get into the building. The cutscene opens with a black screen, and then the date April 24, 2039, is shown. Then screaming, zombie growls, and explosions are heard as it then fades into San Kan City, in utter chaos. The zombies spread around the city in a domino-like fashion, adding more to their ranks every time they kill. It then shows a care that resembles the Warthog from Halo speeding off away from the zombie horde, bumping and swerving as it goes, with three people inside it, Richard Keats, who is driving, Michael Navarro, who is sitting in the passenger seat, and Shayla Cohen, is in the back seat, her head out the window firing a LEH-1 at the zombies chasing after the car, and Michael is bickering about Keats' driving skills. Suddenly a non-simplified human goes in front of the car, screaming stop. Keats skids to a stop just in time not to run the man over, then shouts "Get in!" The man gets in, and Michael looks at the rear-view mirror to see a huge group of sprinting zombies chasing after them. Michael then shouts at Keats to "Hurry up!" They keep driving off, and the man they picked up introduces himself and tells them his name is Christopher Nooring. He then makes a comment about how Shayla's rear is facing him, because she has half of herself out the window, which was "Nice ass, baby." Shayla immediately responds with a kick to his face. It continues to show them driving away from the growing horde of zombies. Suddenly a pack of Hellhounds comes around a corner and plants themselves in there way. Keats immediately swerves out of the way and crashes through the wall of a building. They stop for a couple seconds in the wrecked car, breathing heavily. Then Michael points out that the roof is collapsing. They all frantically get out of the car, just in time to escape getting crushed. Then, a shield wall activates around the broken wall, as the zombie horde approaches. It then shows the zombies smashing and pushing against the shield wall trying to get in as a mechanical voice states "repair bots have been summoned to fix the problem." Michael Navarro then says, "Well, I think we are finally safe!" It then shows the room from a security camera's point of view. It scans the four, and registers them as not supposed to be there. It then states "Intruders detected. Security Lockdown Activated." The opening between the two halves of the map then gets a shield wall over it, and then some sections of the walls slide into the ground to be replaced by one-way shields. "Please stay until security arrives." The mechanical announcer then states. The zombies can be heard surrounding the building. Characters *Michael Navarro *Richard Keats *Shayla Cohen *Christopher Nooring Bonus Characters The following are bonus unlockable characters that are not canon to this map's storyline. They are not available in the Zombies Archives version of the map. *Tank Dempsey - For getting 65 headshots in a match *Nikolai Belinski - For getting 100 kills in a match *Takeo Masaki - For getting 3 kills with an Arisaka *Edward Richtofen - For getting 115 kills in a match *Magma-Man - For getting 50 explosive kills in a match *Douglas - For activating the musical easter egg. *Sub-Visser 24 - For getting 115 kills in a match while playing as Magma-Man Enemies *Zombie *Hellhounds *Security Zombie Weapons *Arisaka w/ Scope (Auto Changer) *Bouncing Betty x2 (Auto Changer) *Desert Eagle (Auto Changer) *FG42 (Auto Changer) *Galil (Auto Changer) *Gersch Device (Auto Changer) *HML-4 (Auto Changer) *IRL-1 (Auto Changer) *KCR-5 (720 Points) *KEW-7 (1200 Points) *KEW-9 (Auto Changer) *KML-2 (1050 Points) *KRW-4 (900 Points) *KSG-1 (1500 Points) *LEH-1 (650 Points) *M1911 (Starting Weapon/Auto Changer) *M1 Garand (Auto Changer) *PPSh-41 (Auto Changer) *Ray Gun (Auto Changer) *RRL-3 (Auto Changer) *SPAS-12 (Auto Changer) *Spectre w/ Warsaw Camo and Reflex Sight (Auto Changer) *Springfield w/ Scope (Auto Changer) *STG-44 (Auto Changer) *Stielhandgranate (Starting Weapon/Auto Changer/Two Added Every Round) *WA2000 w/ Thermal Scope (Auto Changer) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Auto Changer) Power-Ups *''Max Ammo'' (An Ammunition Box) - Gives all players full ammo for all guns. This will not refill the player's current magazine. It is a good idea for every player to reload before retrieving this pickup, to get the most ammo from it, particularly with LMGs. *''Nuke'' (A nuclear bomb) Kills all of the zombies in a vicinity. (Also gives 400 points to each player) Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dying. *''Insta-Kill'' (A skull) - Makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). Knife kills obtain 130 points. *''Double Points'' (A "2X") - Doubles all points given to all players when damaging/killing a zombie or rebuilding a barrier. *''Death Machine'' (Bullets) - Gives the player who picked it up the Death Machine for 30 seconds. Perk-a-Cola Perk-a-Cola is not featured on this map. Features The following are the maps features. What it does not feature *This map does not feature the Power. *This map does not feature the Mystery Box. Instead, it has a replacement, the Auto-Changer Machine. *This map does not feature any normal barriers. *Perk-a-Cola is not featured on this map due to small size. Special Rounds On this map, the special rounds will randomly be either Hellhounds, or a new zombie type, Security Zombies, and sometimes the players will be attacked by both. Shield Walls Instead of normal barriers, the map features one-way shield walls, that allow things on the outside of the map to enter, and things on the inside to not leave. You cannot shoot through the shield walls, so most of them have a window beside them to shoot out of. The Roof Just like in Abandoned, there are a couple holes in the roof that zombies will rarely enter through to surprise the player. The Auto-Changer Machine In the second half of the map, there is an Auto-Changer Machine. It costs 1000 points. When you pay the 1000 points, the weapon you have equipped will be inserted into the machine, and then come out as a different random weapon. While you can only buy Keats' Firearms weapons off of the walls, the Auto-Changer Machine can give you Keats' Firearms weapons, WWII weapons, Cold War weapons, and even a couple Modern Warfare weapons. The Map The map is put into two hexagonal rooms, each making one half of the map. First Half The first half of the map is where you start. You and the other players start in exactly the position the characters were at the end of the opening cutscene. There are two different one-way shields, one on the side to your right and to your left. The place where you crashed in through the wall is behind you and a shield blocking off the second half is in front of you. On the left wall by the way into the second half is the LEH-1 to buy for 650 points, and on the right side there is a KCR-5 for 720 points. There is a hole in the ceiling in the lower-left corner of the room for zombies to rarely come through. Getting to the Second Half After the match has been going on for 4 minutes the shield over the way into the second half will flicker and go down, and you will hear the mechanical voice from the cutscene say: "Malfunction detected. Calling all technicians, malfunction detected with Shield Wall 293571." Second Half When you enter the second half, to the immediate left is the Auto-Changer Machine, which costs 1000 points to use. In the middle of the second half's left wall is another One-Way Shield, to the side of the One-Way Shield is the KSG-1 for 1050 points. On the lower-right wall there is the KML-2 for 1050 points, and in the middle of the right wall it is another One-Way Shield, and this is where you can see "IT'S JUST A LIE" from after the match has been going for 10 minutes. In the middle of the wall at the end of the room is the last One-Way Shield, and to the right of it is the last weapon on the wall, the KEW-7, for 1200 points. Around in the middle of the room there is a hole in the ceiling for zombies to rarely come through. Achievements *''Slayer of Beasts'' - 20 - Kill 30 Hellhounds in one match. *[[Step Away From the Animal!|''Step Away From the Animal!]] - 30 - Only get attacked by a Security Zombie in a special round where both Hellhounds and Security Zombies are present. *[[Field Tester|''Field Tester]] - 50 - Kill at least one zombie with every Keats' Firearms weapon. Easter Eggs *In the second room, if you look through one of the one-way shields after the match has been going on for 10 minutes, you will see "IT'S JUST A LIE" written on the walls, just like in the original Halo: Reach forge map, except it is a 10 minute wait instead of the 3 minute wait in UNSC Zombies II. Musical Easter Egg When you are looking at "IT'S JUST A LIE" hold down the action button. The whole sentence must be in your sight for it to work. Once you do that, when the next round starts the song Zombie Paradise will start playing. Trivia *This is based off of Magma-Man/Sub-Visser 24's Halo: Reach forge map, UNSC Zombies II, otherwise known as UNSC Zombies II: Lockdown. *This is the first of Magma-Man's maps to feature canon (to this storyline) characters. *The easter egg song, Zombie Paradise, is the death song for Abandoned. *Like in Abandoned, zombies will sometimes come in through the roof. *This is the first map that a special round can feature two different special enemies attacking at the same time. *This is the first zombie map to feature a female character. *While it may be Magma-Man's second map, it is the first one in his storyline. Abandoned is not part of any storyline. *While this map mainly features weapons made by Keats' Firearms, the box does have weapons from WWII, the Cold War, and Modern Warfare. *Carpenter is not featured in this map because it does not feature the normal barrier. *This map features 10 weapons created by Keats' Firearms. *This map is referenced in Schule der Untoten. ''A Universe Splintered'' Lockdown appears in the Zombies storyline, A Universe Splintered in the map Nazizombiesplus.die. In it's major easter egg, players must venture to Lockdown with Dead Raiser to find Magma-Man's soul. The map appears much like the original, with the exception of a few barricades set up by 900bv, as Lockdown is a quarantine zone for Wikia Zombies. Multiple old users flocked there and can be found, however only Camalex is saveable after the soul is obtained. Zombies Archives The map was remastered for Black Ops III as part of Zombies Archives. Differences *Visual upgrade, made for current gen systems in Black Ops III's engine including a much bigger and more detailed cityscape outside of the map. The opening cutscene was also rebuilt from scratch. *The Weapon Arsenal is now the default customizable arsenal from Black Ops III, along with the return of the KSG-1, LEH-1, and LEH-2. The KWW-1 (originally debuted in Usopire) is also available from the Auto-Changer machine as a Specialist Weapon. *The Spectre w/ Warsaw Camo and Reflex sight is earnable after holding down the action button of several keyboard keys around the map, spelling "magma." If done correctly it will be the next weapon retrieved from the Auto-Changer Machine. *The Greedy Shell Fish is earnables by using a sniper rifle and sniping several Keats' Firearms corporate laptops hidden throughout the expanded cityscape. If done correctly it will be the next weapon retrieved from the Auto-Changer Machine. The locations are randomized between twelve different spots. Achievements *[[Step Away From the Animal!|''Step Away From the Animal!]] - 30 - Only get attacked by a Security Zombie in a special round where both Hellhounds and Security Zombies are present. *[[Field Tester|''Field Tester]] - 50 - Kill at least thirty zombies with every Keats' Firearms weapon including the KWW-1 Category:Magma-Man Maps Category:Lockdown Category:Lies Category:Featured Creations Category:Zombies Archives